Zokar saves the day
by marinenerd01
Summary: An idea on how Zuko got back together with Mai


**Author's Notes: Hey everyone. Just so you know this is not connected to my other stories this is just a bit of nonsense. Yes I did steal the idea from Game of Thrones, which is owned by Martin and HBO, Nickelodeon owns Avatar the Last Airbender. This takes place after The Promise series.**

Zuko strode into his quarters in the Royal Palace, his mood was one of gloom. On the one hand he was glad that the peace had been maintained and he had hopes for the new nation that the former Fire Nation colonies were forming. But on the other hand he regretted so many of the events that had led up to the peace. He regretted that he had let his father set him on a course that nearly led the world back into war. He regretted that he had fought with his closest friends. But most of all he regretted that he had allowed events to drive away the one girl that he had ever loved. Just thinking about Mai caused him shame, he wanted to apologize to her but he was too ashamed to face her after what he had done.

In this dark mood he entered his bed chamber. He was so deep in his depression that he did not notice right away that he was not alone. Suddenly he sensed another presence in the room, he looked up and what he saw shocked him into immobility, standing at the foot of his bed was his brother Zokar. For a moment Zuko could not believe his eyes, it was not possible, his brother was dead, slain in the final battle of the war.

Then, as the shock wore off, Zuko saw that it was his brother and he was indeed dead. Zokar was clad in his traditional armor save for his headgear, but it was no longer black. Instead both Zokar and his armor were a glowing bluish-white. Zuko remembered Aang telling about conversing with the spirit of Avatar Roku who had appeared as his brother did now. Zuko felt a rush of emotions: guilt at his brother's death, regret that they had never been able to reconcile, hope that he would now have that chance and perhaps a bit of fear.

"Broth…" But that was as far as he got. The specter of Zokar silently raised a hand to silence Zuko. Zokar lowered his hand and looked first at Zuko and then his bed.

"You are going to sleep." Zokar said, his voice sounding distant and with a slight echo, this statement was so unexpected and bizarre that for a moment Zuko was unable to speak and merely nodded. "Alone." Zokar said, his tone still managing to maintain the flatness that it had had in life. This was just getting weirder and weirder and again all Zuko could do was nod. "Where is Lady Mai?" The question caused a fresh stab of pain in Zuko's chest and for a moment he could not speak.

"We…broke up." He managed to say at last. For a moment the ghost of his brother regarded him in silence then spoke again.

"Explain." He said simply. Zuko found he did not want to talk about his folly regarding recent events so he only told the bare minimum.

"We had a fight and she left." Just saying the words caused him shame and he looked away. So he was taken completely off guard when Zokar slapped him. The blow rang like the crack of a whip and Zuko staggered back, his cheek stinging. He stared at his brother in surprise, Aang had said nothing about spirits being able to hit people.

"What did you do that for?!" Zuko demanded, half in surprise and half in anger.

"I did it because you are an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that Lady Mai is quite possibly the only woman in the whole world who will tolerate your moping, whining emo self. Who waited for you when everyone else thought you would never return. Who was willing to risk the not inconsiderable wrath of our sister for you by saving your life.

"I will assume that the break-up was your fault. Which means you have accomplished what every other force in the world that has attempted to do so has failed to do; drive the two of you apart. In most cases I would be impressed that you succeed at anything at all, but not in this case."

"What do you mean my fault?!" Zuko demanded.

"Just what I said. Lady Mai is quite possibly the only woman who will tolerate you for anything other than your crown. It is essential that you, as Fire Lord, marry and produce heirs to stabilize the realm. This break-up threats that stability, therefore the split is quite possibly the stupidest thing that you two could have done and since you are by far the less intelligent of the two I will assume that you are the cause.

"Therefore, you will go, at once, to wherever Lady Mai is currently residing. You will get down on your hands and knees if that is what she requires and you beg her forgiveness for your stupidity and plead with her to take you back. Now go." At these words Zuko hung his head in shame.

"After what I did, I don't think she will want to see me and I don't think I could face her after what I did."

_SMACK!_

This time the blow landed on Zuko's other cheek and half spun his head around.

"Any more such foolish talk and I shall hit you again and again and as many times as necessary till penetrate that thick skull of yours'. You risk the realm falling into civil war through your actions and alive or dead that is something that I will not tolerate. For once in your life think of something besides yourself. Now…**Go**!" This last bit was said in a tone resembling a deep booming of a drum that made Zuko feel as if his very bones were rattling and he felt a subconscious urge to snap to attention, salute and 'Yes Sir!' Very loudly and rush to obey.

"Majesty!" A guard cried; "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Zuko cried, turning face the voice. Once he was certain that they would not be interrupted he turned back to face his brother. But his brother was gone. Zuko looked around but there was no sign of Zokar. For a moment Zuko wondered if he had imagined the whole thing. Then he felt the pain in his cheek. For a moment he heisted, then he heard a sound like a spectral throat being cleared. That settled it, he rushed from the room calling for his servants to prepare for a journey. He was off to win Mai back.

**Author's Notes: Well, there you are, I hope you liked it. As I said, this was just meant to be a bit of fun and not part of the other stories. Till next time, please pray for persecuted Christians and all others who suffer persecution, the sick, the homeless and runaways, victims of human trafficking, those who suffer, Gail Berry, a friend of the family suffering from mental deterioration and all others who suffer from physical and mental degeneration and all who need prayer, as well as the family of Robin Williams. Bye and may Jesus bless you. **


End file.
